


Blender Baby Extravaganza

by Feetman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Benrey blends joshua, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Joke Fic, and becomes a smoothie, benrey tricks gordon into drinking some, dont take this seriously, funniest shit i ever seen but probably not to you, if you're easily disturbed dont read, joshua smoothie, seriously he fuckin dies, unrealistic depiction of violence, wrong usage of a blender, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feetman/pseuds/Feetman
Summary: Joshua destroys Benrey's copy of Heavenly SwordEdit: Please stop sending this to people and just let this die.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	Blender Baby Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to turn back.

"What?" Benrey looked up from his PSP with a bored look.  
Joshua was shyly looking down at his feet, rocking back and forth on his heels. In his little hand was the broken pieces of Benrey's Heavenly Sword game.  
"I'm sorry, Benny... I broke it."  
Benrey saw red as he grabbed the child, discarding his PSP on the couch. He carried Joshua to the kitchen, grip unrelenting as the child struggled. He grabbed the blender and popped the top off.  
He shoved the child's arm into the spinning blades, expression remaining unchanged as blood splattered on his face and Joshua screeched in pain. Inch after inch of the child's body was lost in the blender, Benrey not stopping even as the child stopped moving. What remained was the ripped shreds of clothing and disgusting, warm chunks of flesh splattered all over the kitchen.  
Benrey smiled darkly, licking a bit of flesh that had landed on his cheek. He began to clean up the mess on the counters, contemplatively staring at the blender, still full of chunks he had yet to clean up.  
An idea popped into his mind. He wandered over to the fridge and reached into the icemaker, grabbing handfuls. Then he reached for some strawberries that were already splattered from the fruit bowl. He tossed it all into the blender and placed the lid back onto it. He started the machine.  
He licked his lips as he anticipated the taste, and as it slowed to a stop, his friend, Gordon, entered the apartment. He'd been kind enough to allow him to stay after Black Mesa had blown up.  
"Yo, Feetman, I made you a smoothie."  
Gordon took the smoothie curiously, thanking him. "Wow, you've actually done something for me for once. Thanks, man." He looked down at the glass Benrey had handed to him, but there was something strange about it. It smelt like strawberries but also... No, no it’s nothing. He can trust Benrey now.  
Benrey had his own glass, drinking the weird concoction with glee. Gordon exhaled as he brought the glass up to his own mouth. Immediately the flavor caused him to gag and choke.  
"W- BENREY- IS THERE BLOOD IN THIS?" Benrey just smiled. "W-Wait... Where's Joshua?"  
By now the young boy would've ran up and hugged the legs of his father in greeting, but there was nothing but silence, and a strong odor coming from the sink's disposal drain


End file.
